


jesus fucking christ

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished Ianthony smut I wrote ages ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	jesus fucking christ

Anthony pulled Ian through the door into the bedroom by his clothes. Just minutes had passed since the last crew member left the Smosh house.  
The previous minutes had been an absolute hell for Anthony, as he just wanted everyone to leave already. After another long day of filming, he needed relief in some way or another. Usually, it's a healthy meal and a nap, and other times he locks himself in his room to masturbate. Even though he prefers doing that when he's home alone, he sometimes can't stop himself from wanting to feel the sensation when Ian was in the house.  
Today, as he turned around the key of his bedroom door, though, was different. Ian was here, with him, touching and kissing him, Ian's body shaking - from what, Anthony wasn't sure - and his skin coated with tiny sweat pearls, running down his face.  
To be honest, Anthony didn't really know how or why he got Ian to follow him. But after weird eye contact and an unusual amount of touching on that day, they both seemed to need a break from work. And, that is, in company of the other.  
When the crew members had left - not even a minute ago - Anthony had nailed Ian to the door, and the younger one couldn't escape his friend's strong arms. A blinking of an eye later - literally - Anthony had smashed his lips on Ian's, absolutely taking away the breath of both.  
He doesn't recall moving from their spot at the door to his bedroom, but Anthony knew that his choice of location showed both of them what was going on inside of him, and most of all, what Anthony was planning on doing.  
Ian tried to get his friend's hands away from his clothes, but Anthony was stronger once again. He pulled Ian even closer to himself, and whilst sucking the other's lips, he walked a few steps backwards, in the bed's direction.  
When they reached it, Anthony pushed Ian onto the bed rather roughly. Impatently, he waited till Ian found a comfortable position to lie on his back.  
For a second, Anthony was standing at the end of the bed, looking down at his roommate, who, with big, blue eyes, stared back at him nervously.  
Pushing his touseld hair back to get a better view, Anthony could feel himself harden under his jeans and underpants when dirty thoughts popped up in his mind. He couldn't stop himself from imagining the beautiful boy who was laying there without any clothes.  
Groaning at the thought, he let himself fall on top of Ian, holding up his upper body with his muscled arms so that he wouldn't hurt his friend.  
When they locked eyes once again, it seemed impossible not the feel the static in the air.  
Ian didn't dare to breath as Anthony slowly lowered his head to bring his lips together with Ian's. As he tasted the rather sweet lips of the other, Anthony came to the realization that today was in fact the day of their first kiss. And hell, it seemed like it would be the day of their first time soon, too.  
Anthony separated his lips from Ian's to let his friend breath for a few seconds. The younger boy's hair was messed up really badly, and even though Anthony loved how it looked, he loved to touch his hair even more. He raised his arm, and slowly ran his finger through Ian's bowl haircut.  
"I've always loved the bowl.", Anthony breathed out, realizing that this was the first thing he had said, and his voice was husky.  
Ian smiled. "I know.", he replied. It looked like he wanted to add something, but Anthony truly wasn't in the mood for talking emotional crap. He was here, on top of Ian, he could feel his dick getting harder and harder. Yes, there definitely was a better time for talking than in that moment.  
And so, Anthony put his lips on Ian's a third time. It was softer this time, he didn't force the kiss. He felt that Ian wanted all of this as much as he wanted it himself.  
Anthony lowered his hips till he was lying on top of Ian. His hands were once again stroking his roommate's brown hair, and like this, his whole body weight now pressed on Ian, who let out a silent moan.  
Lust flowing through Anthony's body, he couldn't stand waiting any longer. Groaning, he started rubbing his pelvis against Ian's.  
His friend whimpered at the unexpected movement, but soon it transformed into more moaning from both sides.  
It was clear, even through their jeans, that both were getting hard. Anthony, still making out with Ian, grinned at the thought. But he wanted to finally free his boner, as he felt confined to his pair of jeans.  
Just before Anthony wanted to break off the kiss, Ian moved away from him.  
"Anthony...", he whispered, his face flushed red, his clear eyes wide open.  
"Mh?", the boy replied curiously, and confused about Ian's expression.  
"I'm sorry.", Ian continued, his voice quiter than ever.  
Anthony could feel something weird in is stomach. Was it too much? Did Ian change his mind? "For what?", he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
Ian raised his head a bit and nodded towards his lower body. "For having a boner."  
Relieved, Anthony giggled.  
"It's okay, beautiful.", he breathed before giving Ian a short kiss. He moved his hands away from his friend's hair, towards Ian's pelvis. Lightly, he brushed over the bulge that was there. Ian was at least as horny as Anthony was himself.  
Knowing that if he had thought about it longer he wouldn't have done it, Anthony raised his upper body and took off his shirt, then letting it fall on the ground.  
Ian's expression changed from embarrassed to hungry. "You look so good...", he murmured, which made Anthony smile.  
Anthony knew that his body was attractive, but hearing Ian saying it was better than thousands of YouTube comments complementing his muscles.  
"Thank you." Anthony moved closer to Ian again, and began to fumble around with Ian's shirt. "What about you, huh?", he asked in a deep voice.  
Ian held his breath as Anthony slowly started undressing him. Then, he removed the shirt completely, throwing it to the side.  
Anthony couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He had loved Ian's body for ages. Though his friend is not the most athletic or the skinniest, he was soft and good to cuddle with. In fact, Anthony remembered, he had some fantasies about kissing Ian's belly.  
Not wanting to wait any longer, Anthony started to kiss Ian's chest. He started with his neck and worked his way down to the bellybutton he oh so loved.  
When Anthony's chin slightly touched the bulge of his friend's pants, Ian suddenly pulled Anthony near and kissed him with such power that Anthony totally went wild. As he pressed his body against Ian's, he could feel his precum inside of his underpants.  
Though Ian was protesting, Anthony stopped kissing him and stood up. After a second of looking at each others eyes, Anthony undid his button and let down his pants. As he stepped out of them, Ian was already getting up and threw himself at Anthony, kissing him and touching him in the lower area. Ian then kissed Anthony's cheek and neck, but before he could move on to the collarbones, Anthony stopped him.  
"Your turn.", he insisted, already trying to pull down Ian's pants. Just seconds later, Ian was standing there in magenta boxershorts, his boner clearly visible.  
But that wasn't enough for Anthony.  
"More!", he demanded, and undressed Ian before they boy could say a word.  
Ian's dick was not exact the longest or biggest, but Anthony had absolutely no problem with an average sized penis.  
"You look so awesome, Ian." Smiling, Anthony slowly stroked over it, repeating how absolutely stunning Ian was. Ian, getting more aroused than he thought could be possible, blushed at the compliments, but shushed Anthony after a while, pointing at his roommate's underwear.  
"You're going to remove them yourself, baby.", Anthony said, grinning. He now knew what he wanted. He wanted Ian kneeling before him, kissing and sucking his cock.  
Ian, though a bit shy, didn't wait long before clinging his fingers into Anthony's underpants and - now already on his knees - taking them off carefully.  
Right before his face, Anthony's huge cock already was as hard as it could be. Wet from precum, it looked almost inviting to lick it, and as appealing as nothing else on this world.  
Ian inhaled slowly and grabbed Anthony's dick with one hand, whilst looking into his friend's eyes. Anthony seemed so desperate, craving for Ian to blow him.  
And Ian wanted it too, he wanted to do everything with this beautiful dick, he wanted to be the sluttiest boy, do the kinkiest things, because in that moment, everything other than this sensational human being standing in front of him stopped mattering.  
And so, Ian started to put sweet, short kisses on Anthony's dick. The kisses got stronger, and after a while Ian used his tongue. As he slowly began to lick the cock, Anthony let out a few small moans.  
Ian, now with more confidence, continued to wetten Anthony's dick before him, licking from the shaft up to the head, till he was sure that he had tasted every inch of his friend.  
The taste was unfamiliar for Ian, but he liked it. The precum gave the whole thing a very unique taste, something Ian never had experienced before.  
"Ian...", Anthony breathed, followed by a quiet moan. "Oh god... You're really good."  
Ian blushed. He had never given a blowjob before, and getting this compliment felt like a dream. He continued kissing and licking, one hand at the shaft, when Anthony said "Put it in your mouth. Please!"  
Ian held still. He was nervous, of course, but also excited. Waiting till there's more salvia in his mouth, he looked up to his friend.  
Anthony's eyes were closed, the expression on his face something Ian had never seen on his friens before. Distressed, nervous, but happy.  
Just as Ian started to wonder what he looked like from up there, his friend opened his eyes and looked down at him.  
Ian, remembering what he wanted to do, changed his position and balance a bit, and then got a tight grip on Anthony's dick. He moved his lips closer to the tip, opening them just before touching it, and put the cock in his mouth.  
Anthony's moans began in the moment, and inbetween the sighs and "Ian..."'s, the young man started to stroke Ian's hair with his left hand.  
"This is perfect...", Anthony whispered. "You're perfect."  
Ian, happy to he able to please his loved one, took Anthony's dick deeper in his mouth. He moved his tongue around a bit, exploring the surface of the penis once again. He then started to move his hand slightly up and down the shaft.  
Anthony groaned at the sensation that he was feeling when Ian copied the movement of his hands with his mouth. He had a quite good (Selbstbeherrschung), but he feared that if Ian continued like this, it wouldn't be too long. He loved how Ian used his tongue on his dick, it made him shake, and it was hard to keep standing like this.  
"Dude... Dude, I'm gonna sit down, okay?" Anthony asked his friend, who then made a pause from blowing Anthony's cock. Not waiting for an answer, Anthony walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.  
He looked at Ian, who was still kneeling in the middle of the room.  
'He's so beautiful.', Anthony thought, looking at his friend's body, taking a few seconds to lool at boner. Ian's dick wasn't especially long, but rather thick, matching his overall short appearance.  
He wanted to give his friend what he needed, but first he had to try something out.  
"Come here!", Anthony commanded, and soon Ian was at his feet, putting one hand on Anthony's dick, and the other one around his friend's leg, which reminded Anthony of something.  
"Squeeze my leg tightly if you need a break.", Anthony informed Ian, who stared at him with confused eyes. But he started to lick his friend's penis anyways.  
"Can you deep throat?", Anthony asked with a whisper.  
Ian took his friend's dick out. "I don't know, I've nevee tried it." Nervousity swang in his voice.  
"Remember that one lunch time episode where we grilled? I bet you're fantastic at it!"  
Ian shrugged. Having all of Anthony's cock pushed down his throat didn't seem fun, but at the same time Ian became curious. Could he do it?  
"Let's find out.", Anthony said, putting his hand on Ian's head and leading him to his dick. Ian took it in his mouth and began moving his hand up and down. It felt great for Anthony, no question, but he wanted to feel more. And so he started pushing Ian's head down. His friend tried to refuse first, but Anthony just kept pushing him down. Ian, surprised, noticed that this wasn't bad at all. His friend has been right, he's quite a natural talent. 

Ian now massaged Anthony's dick with his tongue, not really having any troubles, fill his friend continued to push his dick down Ian's throat.  
Am unexpected lack of air surprised Ian, as he forgot to breath through his nose, and he instantly began to gag a bit.  
Anthony didn't care, and Ian wasn't even sure if he noticed hiw struggles, because he could only hear deep moans from the man.  
Ian still tried to do his best to please him, but it got more difficult with every millimeter. When Ian almost felt like he would through up, Anthony finally let Ian's head go. He instantly raised his head, took his friend's cock into his hand an took a few deep breaths.  
"How was that, huh?" Anthony whispered, sparkling eyes looking at his younger friend who was still kneeling before him. "'You like it?"  
Ian couldn't say a word. He was slightly confused by how much fun he had deep-throatint his friend's huge dick.  
"I take this as a 'yes'" the older one continued. And again he was pushing down Ian's head. But this time, when his dick was all the way in his friend's mouth, he grabbed Ian's hair and pulled his head up again.  
Ian thought he had done something wrong, but he already got pushed down again, and started to gag a bit as Anthony continued to push and pull, push and pull. After a while Ian felt like he didn't contribute anything anymore, just being used. But strangly enough, hearing Anthony moan and whisper "Yes, Ian, yes!", he had absolutely no problem with that.  
Then, after a few seconds but groans from Anthony's side, his friend finally stopped. Both were breathing heavily, and Anthony was the first to speak.  
"I almost came, Ian. It was very close. I..." he began and took a few more breaths.  
Ian looked at him with big eyes. "So why stop then?"  
Anthony started to grin. "I have so much more in mind for us tonight." he said as he pulled his friend onto his legs under his shoulders. He came a step closer, so that their dicks touched, and grabbed Ian's ass.  
Slowly, they leaned into a steamy kiss. When it was over, Anthony whispered "Go lay on that bed and show me your pretty ass, come on." And with that he slapped Ian's butt, not too hard.  
Ian had a weird feeling in his stomach. He was scared, somehow, because he knew exactly what Anthony wanted to do, and he didn't know if he wanted it. His friend though already pushed on the bed hardly, and then grabbed Ian's pelvis and raised it into the air.  
'This is it' Ian thought. 'I'm gonna have a huge penis up my asshole.' Still scared, he winced when Anthony kneeled down on the bed behind him and took Ian's dick with his right hand, and Ian felt himself harden to the max when Anthony started to move his hands. At the same time, Anthony was moving closer to Ian and started to touch his friend's butt with his dick.  
Even though nothing so new was happening yet, Ian's heart began to pound like crazy in his chest. He felt a drops of precum leave his body, and Anthony let go of his friend's dick. Instead, he moved his wet hand towards Ian's asshole. Very slightly, he started to stroke over it. The feeling that overcame Ian was very weird indeed. He wanted to try out more, he wanted to play around, but at the same time he never felt more nervous in his life.  
Ian pushed his upper body up with his arms in the exact moment in which Anthony started to press his finger deeper, and a even stranger feeling overwhelmed him. He moaned at the slight pain, and Anthony stopped moving his finger and continued to touch his friend's dick once more, his other hand grabbing Ian's left buttcheek.  
"So..." Anthony murmured. "Do you want some action?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> No, i went be continuing this story. I'm not even in this Fandom anymore!


End file.
